hallows eve party
by Dead on a stick
Summary: the cast of ygo is invited to a costume party at the Kiba mansion. this cant be good. {last chapter!}
1. The Arrivals

All right, this is chappy 1, The Arrivals. Now to make this clear, no  
one in this story acts like themselves....except for Seto, Mokuba, and  
especially Pegasus. Any one who has a favorite character, or any obsessive  
fan girls may not wanna read this, but if you want some laughs, enjoy. And  
keep reading, it gets better and a little twisted.  
  
Disclaimer: c'mon, you know what I'm bout ta' say, I don't own  
Yu-gi-oh, or  
any other characters mentioned in this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~  
Mokuba: Hey Seto, can we throw a Halloween  
party...........pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase,^_____^  
Seto: C'mon, why?  
Mokuba gives Seto puppy dog eyes and pouts.  
Seto:................n-................n-....................darnnit  
(sigh)...okay......you can have your little Halloween party..........I know  
I'll regret this.  
Mokuba: YAY!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~  
  
It's Halloween and Seto dresses up as Elvis, the King, but  
basically, he's just wearing that long white jacket he wore in the Battle  
city  
thing. Anyways, the doorbell rings and he goes answer it.  
  
Seto: oh, hi Malik, nice Harry Potter costume, and...uh....nice Barney  
costume Y. Malik, and.......is that ....Isis?  
  
Isis: Of course, can't you tell from my beauty?  
  
Seto: actually, I can't see you, you're a box.  
  
Isis: I knew I should have been a blender.  
  
Seto: O_O .......o...kay...well...come in.  
They enter the party room which is incredibly huge filled with orange  
Christmas lights, huge stereos, a long punch table with a gargoyle statue  
spitting out punch, three snack tables, orange and black balloons, many  
colorful stage lights, and statues of dragons, wolves, etc.  
  
Malik: cool.  
  
Isis: I can't see, I need an air hole.  
Bumps into a decorated pole.  
  
Seto: uh......right.  
The doorbell rings again.  
  
Seto: Pegasus?  
  
Peg.: I'm not Pegasus, I'm the trix rabbit.  
  
Seto: .....................oh God help me..........  
  
2 minutes later:  
The doorbell rings again.  
  
Seto: come i- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Joey's dressed like the dog he is!  
  
Joey: T_T..........my grandmother made me ware this......thanks a lot Peg-I  
mean.......uh.........you didn't just hear that.  
  
All but Joey: O.O (slowly back away)  
  
Seto: wait! Is that you Yugi? Why'd you decide to be Queen Amidala? (cross  
dresser alert!) And what's with being the Dark Magician Girl Yami? (I don't  
think you wanna picture that.)  
  
Yugi: I lost a bet.  
  
Yami:.........uh............can someone help me out here?  
  
Seto: and Tea, since when were you in the mob?  
  
Tea: so, I'm in tha mob see, m'yeah see? (I don't know what I'm on, but I  
tell ya, it must be some powerful stuff *cough* pixy stix)  
  
They all join the party.  
6 minutes later:  
The doorbell rings again.  
  
Seto: (tilts his head)..... I'm confused  
  
Ryou: There's nothing to be confused about, I'm a bloodthirsty killer with  
bloody clothes and a chainsaw, and Bakura's Elmo. (What have I done! Ryou,  
Bakura, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!)  
  
Seto: that's why I'm confused. Did you guys, like, switch costumes or  
something, besides didn't Elmo shoot you once Bakura?  
  
Bakura: .............your point is......  
Seto smacks his forehead.  
  
Ryou: Hey! Your saying I'd dress up as Elmo?!! Y'know, I can use this  
chainsaw on you!  
  
Bakura: What do you have against Elmo?!! (I need help)  
  
Seto: O_OU........ Just stay away from me.  
Then Tristan comes out dressed up as a gypsy with a bottle in both hands  
saying XXX and he's got his hair gelled down instead of the traditional  
point. (Don't ask)  
  
Seto: It frightens me to say this, but................  
(Gulp)...............come....................in...........why'd I just say  
that? (Smacks his forehead again)  
  
Everyone's at the party except for Mokuba.  
  
Seto: (over the intercom) Mokuba, come down here, your missing the party!  
  
Mokuba:(over the intercom) I'm not comming down!  
  
Seto: You can ware something from my closet.  
  
Mokuba: I am.  
  
Seto: Lemme see.  
  
Mokuba:(heavy sigh)  
He comes down stairs slowly. Everyone stops and looks at him. except for  
Isis  
who can't see.  
  
Malik: your Tingle for Halloween, and you did say that came from Seto's  
closet right?  
  
Seto:(rubs the back of his head) heh, heh, I can explain...(trying to  
change  
the subject) Ok guys look, it's Halloween, they're supposed to be scary  
costumes. (looks around the room)...wait...never mind...I'm scared. See,  
at least my costume makes sense, I'm the king.  
  
Yami: no, I'm the king!  
  
Malik: T_T you look the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~  
  
That's the end of this chapter. Trust me, it gets better. I hope you liked  
this one though. And for those who wanna know, the next chapter is drunk  
and  
high. oh, yeah.......one more thing.......DON'T YOU DARE FLAME THIS!!  
Good bye ^________________^ 


	2. Drunk and High

Here's chappy two. Same kind of stupidity. (Naw, really, I wasn't  
sure why it was called drunk and sugar high) Man, I just needed to use some  
sarcasm. On with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill, I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~  
  
Unfortunately, there were pixy stix on one of the snack tables so  
as you would guess, everyone got sugar high. Well, everyone except for  
Seto, he thought he was too sophisticated for a sugar high. Soon, they got  
so high, it just got ugly. Ryou stands on one of the tables and calls for  
everyone's  
attention.  
  
Ryou: I just wanted everyone to know that Joey dies his hair, it's true!  
  
Joey: what!  
Everyone tries to hold him back.  
  
Ryou: Also, he's wearing panty-hoes and even his daddy knows! (My cousins  
made that up)  
  
Joey: that's it!  
  
Ryou: bring it on dog!  
He starts up his chainsaw.  
  
Tea: stop it! We're friends remember, we can't let a little sugar high stop  
us from being frie- hey! What are you doing?  
Bakura, Yami, and Yugi drag her to another room.  
Wack,bang,pow,scrape,scratch,smack,bam,slam,pound,whip,thump,wham  
They come back without her.  
  
Everyone else: (clapping) YAY!  
Tristan looks at the bottles in his hands.  
  
Tristan: Hey! One of my bottles is lighter than the other! Someone drank  
some of this!  
  
Malik stands up on the table.  
  
Malik: *hic*... the stupidest thing I ever did...*hic*...you wanna know...  
  
Tristan: that explains a lot.  
  
Malik: *hic*... one time, I wanted to see some stars, *hic* but it was too  
cloudy, so I got someone to push a piano down the stairs *hic* and I just  
stood there, in front of the stairs. *hic*  
He spins around and falls off the table.  
  
Seto: Just watching them drunk and high disturbs me deeply. Especially  
their costumes.  
  
The doorbell rings again.  
  
Seto: who could it be this time?  
He answers the door.  
  
Seto: O_O................someone end my life now!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~  
  
What could have shocked Seto so deeply that he just asked for his life  
to end? You'll just have to read the next and final chapter to find out. 


	3. just let it end

Jynx: In my opinion, this is the best chapter  
Kiran: I my opinion it sucks  
Jynx: grrrr. Oh well its called 'Just let it end!' gotta Love that title  
too. Well, here goes...  
  
Disclaimer: all I own is the man with the clipboard, his truck, house of  
explosives, TNT box, and maybe Isis's box.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Dark Magician stands at the door wearing a Sailor Moon costume  
over his purple armor.  
  
DM: .......Oh, this isn't cross dressers anonymous?  
  
Seto: ...no ... but there are some people in here that should join you.  
Yami walks up to Seto.  
  
Yami: hey Seto, we're all out of dip- what the-O.O...Remind me to take him  
out of my deck.  
  
DM: There you are my love! Magician girl!  
  
Yami:.... wait...I am not the Dark Magician girl.  
  
DM: Come here my beloved.  
  
Yami: no...You don't understand, This-is-just-a-costume...Seto...help me!  
  
DM drags Yami to the car.  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yugi, help!  
  
Seto: I said end my life, not his...oh well...close enough.  
He closes the door and as soon as he turns around, the doorbell rings  
again.  
  
Seto: (sigh)  
He answers the door again.  
A man with a clipboard stands there.  
  
Man: Excuse me sir, (reads off the clipboard) your Seto Kaiba right?  
  
Seto: yeah...  
  
Man: You were going to send a package to the house of explosives...  
  
Seto: oh yeah, hold on.  
He goes back inside. Tristan walks by the door.  
  
Man: hey there good lookin'  
  
Tristan: O________________________________________________O  
  
Seto: now where did I put that box, oh, here it is.  
He picks up a huge box.  
  
Isis: hey! What's going on?  
  
He goes back to the door.  
  
Seto: Well, here it is, whew, heavier than I remember.  
  
Isis: What the heck?  
The man dumps her in the truck.  
  
Isis: oof, hey, it smells funny in here.  
  
The man leaves and Seto goes back inside.  
  
Mokuba: hey Seto, what's this box labeled TNT for?  
  
Seto: O_O.... oops  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the House of explosives Isis comes out of her box.  
Isis: where am I? I can't see, it's too dark.  
She lights a mach and looks around her.  
  
Isis: crap.  
KAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!  
  
Isis covered in ashes:(blink, blink) ouch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto: OK everyone, I'm getting a migraine, so everyone...get out!!!  
  
Everyone else: T_T (walk out the door)  
  
Peg: And I'll stay here with you. (Bounces his eyebrows)  
  
Seto: O____O......T_T......get out.  
  
Peg: humph (leaves)  
  
Seto: Let's vow never to throw a party again.  
  
Mokuba: agreed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~  
  
Jynx: I wrote that on a sugar high, so it's messed up, well I liked it.  
Tell me what you think.  
Kiran: you already know what I think. 


End file.
